


(un)hesitating

by liknow



Series: minho is a kitten; jisung is whipped [2]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Canon Compliant, Cat Ears, Come Eating, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Hand Jobs, Happy Birthday Meg, Kissing, Kitten Kink, M/M, Making Out, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Porn with Feelings, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Switch Han Jisung | Han, Switch Lee Minho | Lee Know, btw sorry it took me a year to finish this, good luck figuring out the timeline cause i can't even figure it out myself, happy one year (mis)understanding
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:35:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28184025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/liknow/pseuds/liknow
Summary: After their encounter at the hotel, Minho and Jisung begin to explore the uncharted territory of their relationship.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Series: minho is a kitten; jisung is whipped [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1576348
Comments: 58
Kudos: 384





	(un)hesitating

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moonlit (dawnshine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnshine/gifts).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho grinned up at him, lower lip between his teeth as he calculated his next words. “You never answered my question.” He kissed Jisung’s lips. “Do you like the thought of me dressed all pretty with cat ears, Jisungie?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy birthday (+42) to [my bff](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dawnshine). i would have deleted this fic ages ago if it weren't for you. and happy not-birthday to [our counterpart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softvoice), because the same goes for you, of course.
> 
> this is the sequel to the first part in this series, [(mis)understanding](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21880447). i highly recommend reading it before you read this, or else you'll be pretty confused.
> 
> stay safe, and have fun!

Jisung was typing away at his laptop, lost in a whirlwind of lyrics and rhythms, when he heard the bedroom door creak open. He didn’t bother checking to see who it was, too invested in fixing this line—with seven other boys living in the dorm, interruptions while he was working were nothing out of the ordinary.

His focus was inevitably broken, though, as a flustered Minho entered his view, blush high on his cheeks, eyes glassy and nervous, hands fiddling with the strings of his sweatpants, and— _oh_.

Jisung smiled in spite of himself when he saw the bulge in the older boy's pants.

“Hi, hyung,” he said nonchalantly, tearing his eyes away and doing his best to appear as if his heart weren’t racing a million miles an hour at the sight next to his bed. He tried to feign indifference. “I’m working right now, can it wait?”

Minho swallowed loudly, shifting from one foot to the other. “I’m gonna shower,” he stated, offering no elaboration as to what this had to do with Jisung. Jisung shifted his gaze from his laptop back to Minho, attempting to keep a straight face while doing so, but Minho looked… _indescribable_ , when he was like this. 

“I can’t shower right now, I’m work—” he started, but he was soon cut off by small fingers reaching out and clasping around his wrist in desperation. Jisung froze, eyes meeting Minho's questioningly.

“I know!” Minho rushed, clearly flustered. “...I’ll take care of it myself. But can—can you, um…” He stared at the ground as his voice trailed off into silence.

“Can I _what?”_ Jisung echoed, glad that Minho wasn’t looking at his face right now—glad that he couldn’t see how undeniably _whipped_ he was. 

“Can you just, uh… call... me…” Minho trailed off again, voice incredibly small. He looked as if he were about to melt into the ground, which was somewhat funny to Jisung considering how many things they’d gotten up to in the past month.

“Can I _call_ you…?” Jisung softly urged, and then it clicked. “Oh. _Oh_. Come here for a second.” 

He gently beckoned Minho up onto the twin mattress where he was working, pushing his laptop to the side. A minute away from the track wouldn’t hurt. Not right now. Minho’s head snapped up at the command, eyes wide and confused, but he climbed onto the bed nonetheless and sat up on his knees, leaning slightly against Jisung where the younger stretched his legs. 

They were close enough in proximity to feel each other’s warmth now, and Jisung _really_ wanted to kiss Minho, but he held himself back. A minute. He’d given himself a minute.

He reached out to softly caress Minho’s cheek, grinning when the older boy quickly leaned into his touch. This had become one of Jisung’s favorite pastimes—seeing Minho all delicate and wound up, watching the way he’d fall apart at the smallest word or touch. But he didn’t have time to play around right now, and Minho had a _shower_ to get to. 

He finally spoke, voice softer than ever. 

“Hi, _kitten_.” 

Minho whimpered quietly in the back of his throat, as if on cue, eyes falling shut.

“Is that what you wanted to hear, baby?” Jisung murmured, threading his fingers through Minho’s tousled hair with a smile.

Minho swallowed audibly as he shifted around on the mattress, nodding, though his eyes remained closed. Jisung figured it couldn’t hurt to play with him a just a _little_ bit.

“Pretty kitten,” he sighed, the hand in Minho’s hair falling to trace his jaw while the other hand boldly reached down to rub over his bulge. Minho moaned softly, eyes flying open again, filled to the brim with longing.

“You look so good like this,” Jisung whispered, watching as Minho practically melted in his hands. “So be a good little kitten and go take care of yourself in the shower while I finish working on this track. Okay?”

Minho nodded dumbly, looking as if he might just combust on the spot. Jisung figured it wouldn’t take him long once he was in the shower, which explained why he’d come to Jisung in the first place—now he wouldn’t have to spend a suspicious amount of time in there. Before Minho could clamber off and run to the bathroom, though, Jisung captured his lips in a soft kiss, unable to help himself. 

“Bye,” he breathed against Minho’s mouth, and the older boy gazed at him funnily for a moment, like he was in utter awe of Jisung’s existence, and then he was off the bed and out of the room.

Jisung laughed quietly to himself in disbelief the moment the other was gone, running one hand through his hair while the other pulled his laptop back over to resume working. He ignored the uncomfortable tightness in his shorts and smiled knowingly when he heard the shower water running down the hallway, doing his best not to think about what was happening in there.

Soon enough, he forgot about his small problem entirely—and the exchange with Minho, in general—as he made his final corrections on the verse, the sexual tension being replaced with the feeling of achievement that came with finally perfecting something. He was just moving onto the next lyrics he wanted to work on when his door creaked open again.

This time, he looked to see who it was—and for the second time, he was taken by surprise to see Minho standing there. He paused in the doorway, hair dripping, cheeks still flushed, now wearing an oversized hoodie and athletic shorts. 

“Hi,” he whispered, approaching Jisung’s bed slowly.

Jisung reached out and petted down his wet hair, smiling fondly. “Good?”

Minho blushed with a nod and crawled onto Jisung’s bed without waiting for permission this time—now, _this_ was the Minho he was used to dealing with. He curled up without a word, head falling in Jisung’s lap, eyes fluttering shut the moment he was settled. 

Jisung tried not to coo at the sight as he reached down to stroke his fingers through the wet locks, scratching lightly at Minho’s scalp in order to hear his quiet whimpers. “Tired?”

Minho nodded again with a hum, cheek pressed against Jisung's thigh. Jisung had to finish working—and he figured Minho had somewhere to be at some point, but he let him doze off in his lap, anyway, breaths starting to come out in cute puffs. He also knew it’d be easier to finish revising the next verse if he had both hands to type with, but he kept his right hand exactly where it was, softly petting the drying hair at the base of Minho’s neck, relishing in the subconscious little noises he made with each tug at his hair as he drifted to sleep. 

Jisung sent small smiles to the boy in his lap, even after he’d fallen unconscious, and even after he himself had finished his work for the day. Instead of waking Minho or getting up to find something else productive to do, he remained in that spot, relishing the warm feeling that bubbled up in his stomach whenever he gazed down at Minho’s peaceful form.

They had come a long way in just a month.

The morning after the pair hooked up for the first time, after Jisung walked in on Minho and the two ended up wrapped around each other, they had woken up at the same time, taken one look at each other and their naked states, and flushed bright red as the events of the night before loomed over them.

For a few minutes, they had just gazed at each other in shock, before Minho hesitantly reached to link his fingers with Jisung’s in an unspoken question of _Are we okay?_ to which the younger responded by squeezing his hand back just as tightly. 

Unfortunately, there wasn’t a whole lot of time to lie around and talk about what had happened, with Chan banging on their door and telling them they had less than an hour to pack up and leave for the airport. Quickly, they broke apart, Minho saying he’d shower while Jisung tidied up the room—which led to Jisung slapping his ass as he dashed away to the bathroom to clean up (and hide from Jisung, still too flustered from everything that had happened to even think straight).

And then they were off with the rest of the group, separated by vehicles, sat in different aisles on the flight, and put in different hotel rooms for the remainder of their hectic schedules.

It wasn’t until they’d arrived back at the dorms a week later, with a couple days off to rest, that they finally had the opportunity to approach each other about what had happened. And even then, it took about a day of awkwardly avoiding each other, or even _worse_ , facing each other but pretending nothing was going on, before they snapped.

It was nighttime, and the members were having a mandatory family movie night after Jeongin complained about everyone “hiding away in your rooms like some losers” ever since they’d gotten back, leading to the members gradually being dragged out of their respective rooms and herded into the living room.

“Minho, go grab Jisung, please,” Chan called to Minho from the kitchen. “You’re the only one capable of getting him out of his cave.”

Minho agreed on instinct, momentarily forgetting the tension between the two of them and welcoming himself into Jisung’s room where the younger was alone, curled up on his bed in an oversized pullover watching Youtube videos. His eyes flickered over to Minho curiously, then widened a little.

“Hyung,” he breathed. Minho’s face instantly flushed. They hadn’t been alone since… well.

“I—uh—movie night,” Minho stammered unintelligently, then internally cursed himself. “Get your ass up, it’s mandatory.”

Jisung slowly sat up on the bed, turning off his video and slipping his phone into the pocket of his sweatpants. “What movie?”

“Don’t know,” Minho murmured, avoiding Jisung’s eyes in a moment of cowardice as he anxiously tapped his fingers along the door frame, ready to back out and join the others in the living room (as much as he wanted to pounce on Jisung). “Jeongin’s picking. Anyway, let’s go.”

He was just about to turn and make a run for it when Jisung stopped him.

“ _Wait_ , hyung.” His voice was soft, almost timid, but urgent.

Minho reluctantly met his eyes again, heart beating loud in his ears. “Huh?”

Instead of answering, Jisung took the few steps between them across the room, reaching out to pull him forward a little by the hands (gently, though, in case by any chance he wanted to back away). His eyes searched Minho’s face nervously for a second, zooming in on his parted lips, before he dipped forward and pressed a tentative kiss to his mouth.

Minho practically sighed in relief. And just like that, all of the tension fell between them. Their bodies quickly wrapped around each other as the kiss deepened, and Jisung subconsciously walked Minho back until he was pressed against the wall with a thigh between his legs.

“Fuck,” Minho breathed soflty as they pulled back for air, arms wrapped loosely around Jisung’s waist. “I missed that. I, uh, I was worried that—”

“That I regretted it,” Jisung finished his sentence for him. “I know. I’m sorry. I don’t.”

“Me neither,” Minho whispered, leaning in for another intense kiss, his tongue somehow finding its way into Jisung’s mouth while the younger's hands firmly cupped his face. He let out a quiet whimper when Jisung started to suck on his lower lip—however, they both knew better than to get too riled up right before a _mandatory family movie night_.

With this in mind, they unwillingly pulled away again, though Jisung tucked his face into Minho’s neck, relishing in their closeness for the moment. “Love you.” He left a soft kiss against the base of Minho’s throat. “Kitten.”

Minho tensed, then shuddered against his will. “Don’t call me that right now,” he grumbled, hoping Jisung didn’t notice how embarrassingly reactive he was to just _one_ word (but he did, of course).

Jisung bit back a smile at the sight and leaned up to peck his lips. “Why?” he asked. There was a mischievous glint in his eyes. “What does it do to you, hyung?”

Minho glowered at him, cheeks suddenly flushed. “ _Don’t_.”

Jisung couldn’t hold back his smile now, way too pleased that Minho was letting him tease him like this. He kissed him again, having little self-control and missing the feeling of Minho’s mouth pliant against his far too much. One of his hands reached up and found its way into the older boy's hair to tug at the strands.

Minho whined quietly, arms tightening almost suffocatingly around Jisung’s waist in attempt to pull their bodies closer, but it was nearly impossible to do so seeing how little space was between them already.

“Please,” he breathed, eyes cloudy with lust. Jisung hummed in response, tilting his head to deepen their kiss.

“Hurry the fuck up!” came a voice from the hallway, abruptly popping the bubble that had formed around the two. Minho groaned dejectedly—though the entire reason he’d come to Jisung’s room in the first place was to grab him for the movie.

Jisung giggled against his mouth, pecking his lips one more time while Minho reluctantly loosened his hold on him.

“C’mon, we can finish this later,” he said, biting his lip and eyeing the very slight bulge in Minho’s shorts. Minho only muttered something under his breath in response before grabbing Jisung’s hand and tugging him out to meet the others.

They spent most of the evening wrapped around each other on the couch as the group went through movie after movie, not minding the late hours of the night passing by since they had another day off, anyway.

If any of the members noticed the way they held each other a little tighter than normal, they didn’t point it out.

Half of them were piled in front of the television now, fighting over the remote and arguing about what games they would play for the next ten hours, the other half zoned out or half-asleep on the couch. Jisung screeched as Felix evilly tickled his sides in attempt to steal the remote and rolled across the carpet away from his attacker, flinging himself onto Minho in a moment of desperation.

“Help!” he screamed, trying to hide the remote between him and Minho. Minho just watched fondly as Felix crawled up from behind and began his ambush on Jisung once again, causing him to start flailing around, shrieking with laughter while he buried himself in Minho’s lap.

“Give it to me!” Felix shouted, and Jisung, tired out enough by this point, relented and threw the remote back at him.

“Fine, fuck!” he groaned, collapsing with his head resting on Minho’s thighs where the older boy sat with his back against the couch. He heard someone criticize his language from somewhere in the room but didn’t care enough to respond, already beginning to doze off against Minho’s warmth.

“Hey, sleepyhead,” Minho murmured from above him, flicking his head. The older boy looked up, noting how the other members were focused on setting up the television for whatever game they’d chosen to play. “Do you really wanna sleep right now?”

“Well, I don’t wanna play their stupid game, so,” Jisung mumbled bitterly, squirming around so his head was more comfortable, arms coming up to circle loosely around Minho’s waist.

“That’s not what I meant,” Minho said softly, only for Jisung to hear. He traced the shell of his ear thoughtfully. In a matter of moments Jisung was wide awake again, heart pounding at the implicative tone of Minho’s voice.

“What did you mean, then, hyung?” he whispered back, hands bunching up in Minho’s shirt at the mere thought of doing anything risky with Minho right now, especially with everyone in the dorm. 

“You shower this morning?” Minho asked in a casual tone, fingers moving from Jisung’s reddened ear to trace along his jawline slowly. Jisung’s breath caught in his throat, and he shook his head rapidly against Minho’s thighs in response, stomach already twisting in anticipation. He already knew what Minho was going to—

“Come on.” Minho nudged him off his lap, grabbing his hand in order to pull the both of them up to their feet.

They managed to escape the living room without any glances from the other members and were just about to lock themselves away in the bathroom when they ran into a sleepy Chan, who’d just woken up from a too-short nap that the younger members had forced him to take.

“Whatcha doing?” he asked in English after nearly knocking Jisung to the ground, eyeing the pair, more specifically eyeing their flustered appearances.

“Showers,” Jisung squeaked in response as Minho tugged him into the doorway of the bathroom. Chan turned to watch them amusedly, eyebrows raised.

“Both of you? You don’t have anywhere to be, do you?” he pressed.

Minho smiled innocently. “Jisungie doesn’t want me to use up all the hot water,” he lied, trying his best not to sound as impatient as he was. And before Chan could question them further, he yanked Jisung into the bathroom the rest of the way and shut the door, locking it for good measure.

Jisung turned to him with wide eyes. “He knows!” he whispered harshly, smacking Minho square on the chest. 

“He knows what?” Minho asked in a sickly-sweet tone, smiling down at Jisung in a way that made his stomach flip. Before he could formulate a response, Minho started to back him against the wall, stealing all the air out of his lungs. 

“He… knows… He…” Jisung trailed off as Minho leaned in and began leaving small kisses along his neck, too flustered to form a sentence. He visibly swallowed, and Minho kissed his Adam’s apple in response, which affected him way more than he’d have liked to admit. He tried with his words again. “He knows that we—you know—what we’re doing.”

“Yeah?” Minho kept teasing, pushing down the collar of Jisung’s shirt enough to suck gently on his collarbone, making his head spin in rapid circles. “What is it that we’re doing, hmm?”

Jisung hated and loved Minho all at once right now. He used all the strength he had (which was not very much at the moment considering how weak Minho made him) to push him away, exhaling shakily. 

“We’re, um, _showering…_ right?” He eyed Minho challengingly, and Minho grinned, seemingly liking the way he unexpectedly played along. 

“ _Correct._ ” Minho winked a little too enthusiastically before tearing his eyes away from Jisung's to finally reach in and turn on the shower. Then, without warning, he pulled his shirt over his head and started to untie his sweatpants. Jisung watched him distractedly.

“Stare much?” Minho teased, to which Jisung huffed and began stripping, as well. They’d seen each other naked before, _done_ _things_ to each other before, so why was Jisung’s heart racing faster than it ever had in his life?

Minho pulled him in for a soft kiss once they stepped under the water. Jisung whined at the temperature—it took way too long for the hot water to come through, but he supposed he didn’t mind the cold considering it led to Minho pulling their bodies flush against each other.

“You’re so cute, Jisungie,” Minho murmured, pulling away from their slow kisses after Jisung had started shyly licking into his mouth. “So pretty.”

Jisung bit back a whimper. His head spun when Minho said anything sweet to him, even if it was a simple _cute_ or _pretty_ or _good job_. He leaned forward into his mouth again, kissing him more deeply this time, hands starting to roam his wet torso. 

“Water’s warm,” he announced against Minho’s lips, glancing toward the array of shampoos and soaps that neither of them reached for.

“Mhm,” Minho responded, lips pulling into a smirk as he tugged Jisung’s hips against his and began leaving open-mouthed kisses down his neck, licking over his collarbone. 

“Hey,” Jisung huffed, but he threaded his fingers through Minho's hair rather than pushing him away. His hips moved forward at their own accord—Minho was all soft kisses and licks, but Jisung was already more affected than he wanted to admit to himself.

“Hey what?” Minho’s voice was muffled against his skin. His hand reached down to palm at Jisung’s half-hard cock while his lips sucked gently at his neck, making the younger gasp out sharply.

“We should…” Jisung almost choked when Minho began stroking him now—purposely trying to rile him up. “…should wash up before we, you know. Don’t wanna use up the hot water.”

“But...” Minho finally pulled off of Jisung’s neck, smiling when he saw the small mark he left. “Then you’ll taste like soap.”

Jisung rolled his eyes at the logic but held back a whine when Minho let go of his cock.

“You’re so stupid,” he sighed. “I can’t taste much better right now.” 

“ _No_ ,” Minho protested, staring Jisung straight in the eyes. “I love how you taste.”

Before Jisung could dwell on that statement at all, the older boy was dropping to his knees on the smooth floor of the shower.

Jisung's jaw dropped. “Hyung,” he breathed, forgetting just about every word he ever knew.

“Can I suck you off?” Minho asked softly, biting his lower lip while he gazed up at Jisung, and _fuck_ —he suddenly looked so small. The shift made Jisung’s brain turn over.

Jisung didn’t know what made Minho want to put his cock in his mouth, or if he’d even done something like this before, but he didn’t care. With the look he was giving him from below, Jisung would have let Minho try anything he wanted. 

“You sure?” he asked shakily, reaching down to pet Minho’s wet hair from his forehead. Minho nodded, scooting a little closer on his knees, one hand holding himself steady on Jisung’s thigh while the other wrapped around his cock and pulled it to his mouth.

Jisung’s breath hitched the moment Minho's lips wrapped around him. He’d be lying if he said he didn’t have about three dreams about this already since their encounter at the hotel, but _fuck_ —clearly he wasn’t ready to experience it in reality. 

His mouth was mindbendingly hot on Jisung's skin, and the soft noises he made as he sucked were illegal, and the way he blinked up cutely the entire time he worked his mouth on Jisung's cock nearly sent the younger into an existential crisis.

But Jisung didn't have time for such a crisis—not when Minho was moaning as he took Jisung further into his mouth, derailing any train of thought that may have been in his head.

“Fuck!” Jisung swore, then slapped his hand over his mouth, praying that nobody in the dorm heard that. “ _Fuck_ , you’re so good, gonna get us caught, though.”

Minho moaned again at the praise. Jisung’s legs shook.

“You… really like this, huh?” he whispered between gasps.

Minho pulled off, lips coated in spit, in precum, in warm shower water. Jisung wanted to devour him on the spot.

“I _told_ you I like to taste you,” he said with a playful smile. Jisung wanted to roll his eyes, wanted to tease him for the lame comment, but all words fizzled out in the back of his throat the moment Minho put his mouth back on him. 

He swore more softly this time, hands tugging at Minho’s hair—which he seemed to enjoy, judging by the way he started sucking harder and more quickly. Minho moved both of his hands to grip Jisung’s hips as he took him as far in as he could, and though Jisung didn’t really like the idea for some reason, there was no possible way that Minho hadn’t done this before.

“Feels so fucking good, hyung,” he moaned, eyes screwed shut while Minho licked at the head of his cock. His mouth was so hot, and Jisung’s entire body was in flames. He dared opening his eyes again after a minute, and when he saw Minho peer up at him while taking him deep into his mouth, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer.

“I’m gonna—” he started, body tensing, and Minho pulled his mouth off immediately.

“On my face,” he said, voice quiet but eyes staring up boldly, and Jisung’s stomach _clenched_ when Minho began pumping his cock again without breaking their eye contact.

“What?” he choked out, just beginning to process the words.

“I want it on my face,” Minho responded simply, as if his words had no intention of sending Jisung’s gut into self-destruction. He added, “Please?”

Jisung asked no further questions, screwing his eyes shut when Minho stroked him fast and rough—exactly how he liked it. The last thing he saw before his eyes shut was Minho’s tongue dipping out of his mouth a little (which looked _way_ too cute, given the context), and then he was falling apart, his release spilling all over Minho’s cheeks, his lips, his tongue, as requested. 

“Why won’t you look?” Minho asked when Jisung’s eyes remained closed, and he could hear the pout in the older boy’s voice while he continued to stroke him lazily, waiting for him to come down from his high.

“I’m gonna die,” is all Jisung said. Minho pulled the younger's hands out from where they were still buried in his hair and squeezed them gently.

“Look,” he whined, so Jisung did, and he nearly fell to the ground at the sight.

Minho’s face was flushed, pupils wide, face coated beautifully in drops of water and cum, mouth swollen and cherry red from being wrapped around Jisung’s cock. He looked up at Jisung innocently, sucking on his lower lip as he waited for a reaction.

“Oh my god,” Jisung whispered lowly, eyes wide, mouth fallen open. He then bent down enough to grab Minho around the waist, using all his strength to yank him to his feet. “ _Come here_.”

He pulled him into a bruising kiss, tasting his own cum on his tongue, which was a little weird—he didn’t know exactly why Minho seemed to like consuming it so much—but the feeling the older boys melting in his arms was more than enough to keep him going, sucking on his tongue more boldly than he had in any of their kisses so far.

“How do you want me to touch you?” he asked Minho, pulling away slightly, his voice velvet soft in comparison to how aggressively they'd been kissing. His hands roamed down his sides gently.

“However you want,” Minho breathed, and Jisung could tell in his eyes that he meant it. He chewed on his lip for a moment, staring the older boy down while he weighed his options. 

He looped his arms around Minho's waist. "Do you trust me?"

“Of course I do,” Minho responded, eyes quizzical but glistening with anticipation.

“Good. Jump.” Minho hardly had time to process the command before Jisung was lifting him off the ground. He gasped, blinking in shock as he let himself be pressed firmly against the wall of the shower, legs instinctively moving to wrap around the younger.

His mouth opened wordlessly, legs tightening their grip as Jisung supported him with one arm under his thigh, the other going to wrap around his cock without warning. 

“Oh god,” he breathed, eyes falling shut, cheeks painted a soft shade of pink as he bit his lip to keep back any loud noises. 

“That feel good, kitten?” Jisung asked, flushing as soon as the words left his mouth. He was still grappling with the new flow of their dynamic, but he couldn’t deny the fact that he loved being able to knock the wind out of Minho. It was quickly becoming one of his favorite pastimes.

And when he spoke like this, it _did_ knock the wind out of Minho. His head hit back against the wall of the shower noisily, causing Jisung to laugh against his neck. 

“Shh,” he giggled, pinching one of Minho's nipples—which only made him cry out louder. “Stop making so much noise before someone thinks I killed you.”

“You did,” Minho moaned accusingly, hips bucking as much as they could in the position, which only caused Jisung to press him hard enough into the wall that he could no longer move freely. Minho nearly whined in protest, but then Jisung sped up the pace of his hand to silence him.

“Quiet, kitty,” he teased, knowing that his words spurred Minho on tenfold, especially judging by the way he screwed his eyes shut even further. He wanted to make him feel good more than anything, but they needed to finish this _shower_ in a timely fashion, and on top of that, he could only hold Minho up against the wall for so long (though Minho was doing much of the work with his strong thighs).

“Jisungie,” Minho whined quietly. He already looking spent; his eyes rolled up to stare at the ceiling, dazed, and the way Jisung only continued to stroke him faster made his body shake.

“Good boy,” Jisung praised, watching him clamp down on his own lip to keep himself quiet. “I’m gonna make you feel good, okay, kitten?”

“Please, _please_ ,” Minho moaned, thighs shaking against Jisung’s torso as the younger boy rubbed at the head of his cock. His head lolled forward, pressing into Jisung’s neck, and he started absentmindedly teething at the wet skin there—something that Jisung liked far more than he wanted to think about.

“Fuck, hyung,” he breathed as Minho nipped at his collarbone. “Quit doing that, unless you want me to… _you know_ , again.”

“Mhm,” Minho hummed but kept leaving open-mouthed kisses across Jisung’s skin. He was so gone right now, it blew Jisung’s mind—and he definitely was starting to come close, too. Jisung tightened his fist, other arm aching where it supported Minho’s weight, but he wanted to wait until they were finished to put him down. 

Minho started to whimper quietly under his breath as Jisung's hand moved faster. “You’re so good to me, Jisungie,” he babbled against his skin, no longer kissing or sucking, simply tucking his face into his shoulder in attempt to stay quiet. Jisung’s heart pounded at the words. 

“Yeah,” he rushed, anticipating the elder’s climax. “Anything for you, hyung.”

“Can you,” Minho whispered lowly and cautiously, as if he were hesitating every word, “talk to me more?”

Jisung's face heated up even more. “Of course,” he breathed. He’d known all along how much his _speaking_ affected the older, but hearing him shyly ask for it made his stomach do flips, especially considering the fact that he never seemed to know what was going to leave his mouth ahead of time.

He leaned forward just enough to softly kiss along Minho’s wet hairline as words began spilling from his mouth. “You look so good like this, hyung. Such a pretty baby kitten.”

Minho keened quietly, body jolting a little, silently begging for Jisung to go on.

“Listen to you,” he cooed, kissing his forehead. “I love your cute noises, baby. So perfect, you’re so perfect. My perfect little kitten.”

“Your…” Minho echoed, jaw slack. He was getting off _so_ much, just from the words and Jisung's hand. Jisung felt like he was going to explode any second just watching him fall apart like this.

“Mine,” he assured, noting how much Minho liked the possessive undertones. “My baby, all mine.”

“All yours,” Minho whispered, voice strained, and then he was throwing his head back against the wall with a choked moan and coming in white spurts that dribbled down Jisung’s hand. Jisung simply stared, in awe at each and every detail of his blissed out expression: his mouth dropping open cutely, his jaw tensing then slacking, his eyes rolling below his closed eyelids, his cheeks flushing darker.

“Good?” he asked softly as he waited for Minho's quiet panting to die down, pulling his hand away and letting the shower clean it off. Normally, Minho would want to lick it clean, but he was looking far too loopy to do anything right now. Now that his other hand was free, he used both arms to hold Minho up under his thighs. The arm that’d been keeping him up the whole time was going to ache for _days_ , he could already feel it, but it was completely worth it.

“Good,” Minho finally mumbled back, and Jisung could tell just from the one word how shy he was feeling right now. He slowly lowered him until he took the hint and let his feet hit the ground, arms looping around Jisung’s neck for support while the younger held onto his waist securely.

“Look at you,” Jisung giggled—he looked ready to collapse, eyes dazedly fixing on him now. “You came so hard, can you even stand?”

“Shut up,” Minho replied with an embarrassed smile, but his eyes sparkled mischievously. “Kiss me better?”

“Anything for you,” Jisung repeated his own words from earlier before swooping in to capture Minho’s lips in a deep kiss. About a minute passed before they jumped apart, startled gasps leaving their mouths in sync.

“ _The water_ ,” both boys groaned simultaneously, staring back and forth at each other with expressions of terror. Sure enough, the shower water had started to cool.

Minho snorted, seemingly coming back to his wits. “Shit. We’re screwed,” he declared.

“ _No_ ,” Jisung protested, his entire face heating up despite the now-cold water running over them as they frantically moved to exit the shower. “Nobody has to know, just... _fuck_. We can’t let any of them touch the shower for the next hour.”

Luckily, no one happened to shower for the rest of the night, and no one bothered the pair to come back to the living room—half of the boys were fast asleep anyway, the other half still distracted by their video games. Minho showed up in Jisung’s room right after putting on a new pair of boxers, wordlessly sliding under the covers and curling up on the younger's chest.

Jisung’s heart swelled at the sight; Minho looked especially tiny right now, cheek resting against his collarbone, tired eyes peering up at him.

“You’re cute,” he whispered without thought, a hand brushing against Minho’s cheek. Minho squirmed around at the praise, face scrunching up in a scowl that only made him look more kitten-like. Jisung beamed, pressing a kiss to his ear that had quickly turned pink. “My cute little kitten.”

“ _Stop_ ,” Minho whined, abruptly jerking his head up to capture Jisung’s lips in a kiss so he’d be unable to see the blush coating his cheeks. Jisung laughed against his mouth but willingly deepened the kiss, licking into Minho’s mouth as their legs tangled together. Minho rolled so he was directly on top of Jisung, thighs easily falling on either side of him.

“Careful,” Jisung breathed, body flushing at the feeling of Minho pressed against him in just his boxers. He kissed down his neck despite his words, Minho’s quiet whimpers spurring him on.

“I’m so fucking horny still,” Minho sighed out in complaint, rolling back off of Jisung and tugging him so he was on top. “But I’m so fucking tired.”

Jisung smiled, kissing him hard on the mouth before settling down to cuddle again, an arm and a leg thrown across his torso. “Go to sleep. I am too, but I don’t want either of us to die.”

Minho huffed, though he didn’t argue. “If I wasn’t about to pass out, I’d be sitting on your dick right now," he stated sleepily.

Jisung tensed, stomach doing a flip at the thought of _that_.

“...Really?”

Minho then tensed in return, seemingly realizing how blunt the statement was. “Fuck, sorry. I shouldn’t have said that. You’ve probably never even, uh—”

“Who told you that?” Jisung cried, sitting up abruptly, cheeks red. “You don’t know that!”

Minho pulled him back down to his chest, cackling at his embarrassment. “Nobody told me, but you just confirmed it.”

Jisung spluttered for a moment, completely flustered at the turn the conversation had taken. “I have a dildo,” he declared defensively, which only caused Minho to laugh harder.

“Jisung, I think just about everyone in this dorm has a dildo.”

“What?” Jisung whisper-shouted, staring at Minho with bulging eyes. “Do _you?_ ”

Minho only giggled cynically in response, pinching at Jisung’s cheek, though he quickly cut himself off with a yawn and snuggled closer to the younger. “Can we finish this convo in the morning?”

“I don’t know how you expect me to sleep after making me picture...” Jisung trailed off, reaching a hand up to rub at his face.

Minho smiled evilly, though his eyes were closed. “Picture what?”

“Never mind. Let’s finish this convo in the morning.”

Unfortunately, the _morning_ was quickly taken away from them as they were pulled out of bed and shuffled into a car to head to a dance rehearsal everyone had inconveniently forgot was happening, and then the rest of the week was stolen away, as well, as they continued to attend their regular lessons and schedules.

Minho and Jisung’s relationship remained pretty steady, in the meantime. Though there wasn’t a lot of time for funny business, the two definitely found themselves growing a lot closer after everything was left out in the open. But other than the occasional lucky makeout session in Jisung’s room or even _luckier_ five minute shower together, they rarely pushed themselves past any lines they’d already crossed. 

It was almost like they were waiting for the push themselves.

Just a few weeks later, the boys sat around a company table, goofing around amongst themselves as they filmed a special video for the fans. They were about thirty minutes into filming, close to calling it a wrap for the afternoon as they went around the table and shared their favorite memories from their last promotions.

Jisung could not focus for even _one_ of the thirty minutes.

The boys were all decorated generously for the occasion, Jisung himself wearing a tiara, Hyunjin in a halo, Chan with a sailor’s hat on his head, so on.

And then there was Minho, who, by whatever chance in the universe, had a pair of _cat ears_ on his head.

Minho clearly hadn’t given the look much thought when he first slipped on the headband before the filming. It wasn’t so out of the ordinary for him to be wearing such a thing, considering the amount of times he’d posed as a cat for fans throughout the group’s history of fansigns.

However, that was all _before_ the events of the past month. And Jisung certainly was feeling the difference between then and now.

He had spent the past half hour pathetically begging his own eyes to stay away from Minho—thankfully, they were awkwardly placed so it’d take a neck crane to see him, but at the same time, a neck crane wasn’t all that burdensome if it let him see _that_.

He gulped as he stole another glance at Minho, practically vibrating in his seat while the older boy went about giggling and poking fun at Seungmin, completely oblivious.

Jisung squeezed his eyes shut. What was wrong with him? It was just a headband, for fuck’s sake, so why was his throat so dry? Why was his brain exploding with thoughts he didn’t even realize he had?

He turned away from Minho again, cracking his neck as his time to speak and say goodbye to the fans arrived. He did his best, he _really_ did, but it was a little more than difficult with the feeling of Minho’s eyes on him from the other side of the table, with Minho looking like _that_ , with those damn _ears_ —

Before he knew it, he was done speaking—with no recollection of what he'd just said—and his eyes were moving back to look at Minho against his will. This time, however, Minho was quick to look back at him.

Jisung’s eyes widened, body growing hot just at the mere _eye contact_ — _God_ , was he pent up. Minho stared at him curiously, seemingly noticing how out of it Jisung appeared, though not understanding why until— _oh_. Jisung’s eyes had more than obviously drifted up from his gaze and fixated on the top of his head.

Minho instantly froze in realization, the innocently cute cat ears placed on his head for the fan video suddenly feeling a lot more, well, _not_ innocent.

Jisung’s eyes met his again, and the two stared back and forth for a split second, faces flushed in a mixture of embarrassment and mutual understanding. 

And then the staff was directing the boys to say their goodbyes, causing the two to break their intense eye contact and face the cameras, forcing down whatever unnatural physical reactions their bodies just had so they could cheer and wave to the cameras. 

Coincidentally, they hardly had a chance to even speak for the rest of the day—or at least, that’s what they told themselves. Immediately after the cameras had stopped rolling, the boys changed back into their casual clothes and then Chan was ushering them to an impromptu lunch date down the street from the company as an apology for sleeping through the last mandatory family movie night.

Could they have sat side-by-side at the sushi restaurant? Probably. But for Jisung, the thought of looking Minho in the eye after whatever had just occurred made his stomach do flips, and for Minho, the memory of Jisung’s pointed gaze at the goddamn _cat headband_ he’d been wearing made his ears burn bright red.

So naturally, as they seemed to do rather often, they shied away from each other for the rest of the afternoon, doing their best to push aside the strange feelings stirring in both of their stomachs and enjoy the free time they had with the rest of the boys. But alas, the group had to return to the dorm at some point, leaving no legitimate excuse for Minho and Jisung to hide from each other anymore.

Once they all stepped past the threshold, Minho loudly announced to his two roommates that he was heading to take a nap—though he didn’t necessarily _tell_ them to leave him alone, it was implied enough that they agreed to play games in the living room with Jeongin and Felix.

Jisung stood dumbly by the door for a few minutes. Was he supposed to follow Minho to his room? Was there a secret signal that he’d missed? He shuffled around, taking far longer than necessary to remove his shoes as he tried to silently sort through the conflict.

“Hannie, do you wanna play with us?” Felix called from the living room. Jisung froze as though he’d been caught mid-crime. “...or are you going to lay down?”

“Um,” Jisung murmured, pulling the hood of his sweatshirt up and playing with the drawstrings. “I’m going to lie down for a little bit.”

He waited for the chorus of _okay_ s before he departed with a sigh of relief, though the _relief_ was rather temporary. It quickly faded away he approached Minho’s room—he was still unsure of whether he was supposed to enter or not. But then he heard voices, presumably Changbin and Chan’s, from one of the rooms to the left, so he quickly darted inside Minho’s without thought and shut the door, not wanting to be caught standing outside his room like a lost puppy. He had no time to hesitate after that, for Minho was pulling back the curtain from his bed and poking his head out expectantly.

“Um,” Jisung whispered, face heating up.

“Finally,” Minho called with a small smile, holding out an arm to lazily beckon Jisung over. Jisung proceeded with another sigh of relief. At least he knew he was _wanted_ here, now. Minho grabbed him the second he arrived at the bunk, tugging him until he was toppling down onto the mattress. Jisung yelped in surprise, unable to hold back giggles as Minho tackled him in a hug. “What took you so long?”

“Oh,” Jisung breathed, shifting around as Minho nuzzled into his neck. His hand instantly went to the older boy's hair, stroking through it the way he knew he liked, resulting in a happy little hum. “I… didn’t know if you wanted me in here.”

Minho lifted his head slightly to throw Jisung a dirty look. “What?”

“I—I mean, you said…” Jisung tried but soon cut himself off with a laugh. Minho joined in, then lifted his head further and cupped Jisung’s jaw to pull him in for a soft kiss. Jisung sighed against his mouth, shuffling around more and gaining enough confidence to grab Minho by the waist and guide him so he was practically lying on top of him as their kisses grew more intense.

“Sorry. I should’ve clarified,” Minho whispered when they pulled apart, ears pink. He shifted his weight so he was propped with his elbows on either side of Jisung’s head, but only after he reached for the younger's hand and tugged it up to keep stroking his hair. Jisung laughed knowingly at the wordless request.

They resumed their kisses, then; Minho rolled to his side and pulled Jisung with him, their legs tangling, while Jisung tentatively licked into his mouth. Minho hummed appreciatively into the kiss, pushing his thigh between Jisung’s and tugging one of the younger’s own thighs so it was hooked over his waist.

“I missed you,” Jisung admitted, diving to press slow kisses down the exposed skin of Minho’s neck. Minho sighed softly, eyes fluttering shut at the feeling of Jisung’s fingers still pressed to his scalp.

He then ripped off the band-aid (which Jisung had forgotten about, until now).

“So, are we going to talk about this morning, or—?”

Jisung halted in his path of kisses, body tensing at the mention. He shyly pulled away from Minho’s neck to look him in the eyes, smiling when the older boy pecked his lips one more time.

“Um, do you _want_ to…. talk about it?”

Minho blinked. “Jisung, you nearly busted a nut seeing me in cat ears.”

“I did not!”

Minho giggled at how flustered he was, knocking him off guard with another languid kiss, and Jisung tried to slow his stuttering heartbeat as he lost himself against Minho’s lips again. One of his hands snuck up under Minho’s hoodie and caressed his lower back, while the other firmly gripped the hair at the back of his head.

He pulled Minho’s face away from his, then, timidly meeting his eyes.

“Did you—Did you keep the headband?”

Minho grinned, biting his lip to stifle a laugh. “No, Jisungie, the staff took it from me.”

Jisung knew that. He _knew_ that, and yet he was still disappointed to hear the words.

“Why?” Minho leaned in close, pressing a kiss on Jisung’s neck, right below his ear. “Did you _like_ it?”

Jisung swallowed, making Minho press a kiss against his throat, as well.

“You know the answer to that,” he mumbled, both of his hands moving to clutch at Minho’s hair now.

“Do I?” Minho teased against his skin, but his words came out breathy when Jisung gripped his hair a little tighter and pulled his head back once again.

“Stop teasing me,” Jisung whined. “You’re the one who… who…”

Minho smiled, but his face heated up at the implied words. “Who _what?_ ”

“Shut up,” Jisung groaned, forcefully pushing Minho to his back and crawling over to straddle him. “You think you’re so funny, huh, _kitten?_ ”

Minho tensed, squirming below Jisung, eyes widening.

“That’s what I thought,” Jisung breathed, pleased to have the upper-hand again.

Until he lost it.

Minho grinned up at him, lower lip between his teeth as he calculated his next words. “You never answered my question.” He kissed Jisung’s lips. “Do you like the thought of me dressed all pretty with cat ears, Jisungie?”

Jisung’s body jolted on its own accord, grinding down onto Minho’s lap.

“Hyung,” he whispered, pupils dilated. He did. He really _did_ like that thought.

“Can I touch you?” Minho murmured, cheeks flushed; despite his apparent composure, he was due to fall apart just as easily as Jisung was.

“Yes,” Jisung replied without thought, a soft whimper escaping his lips when Minho reached a tentative hand to palm over the bulge forming in his sweatpants. “Fuck.”

Jisung stared down at Minho with needy eyes, hips pushing forward against his hand and rocking down against his lap. They both let out quiet sighs and restrained whines for a few seconds, lapping up the sight of each other vulnerable in the dim lighting of the bunk. Everything faded just for a moment; nothing in the world existed aside from them and whatever it was that bound them together.

But only for a moment, because then the door to Minho’s room was flying open.

“Is Hannie in here?” came Changbin’s voice, just as Minho’s hand shot out to rapidly yank the curtain of his bunk so he and Jisung were concealed.

They stared at each other with wide eyes, Jisung already hard where he straddled Minho, who was _also_ growing hard.

“ _Fix your dick_ ,” Minho whisper-shouted, and Jisung complied with a shaky hand, blush darkening when Minho’s eyes zoned in on him adjusting himself.

He then crawled off of Minho, praying he didn’t look as flustered as he felt while he pulled back the curtain a little to make eye contact with Changbin in the doorway.

“Hmm?” he feigned sleepiness, rubbing his eyes but flinching as Minho reached out and grabbed his ass where Changbin couldn’t see. He snaked a hand back and wrapped it around Minho’s wrist tight in retaliation, pinning it against the bed.

“There you are,” Changbin said with an eyeroll, seemingly oblivious to what was happening beyond the curtain. After all, it wasn’t necessarily out of the ordinary for Minho and Jisung to be caught cuddling in one of the pair’s bunks. “We’re supposed to go back to the studio with Chan, remember?”

Jisung blinked a few times. Minho groaned quietly behind him.

“Oh, yeah,” the younger replied, trying to hide the disappointment in his voice. “Okay, I’ll meet you at the door in a minute.”

“Gotta kiss your boyfriend goodbye?” Changbin teased.

“Shut the fuck up,” Minho called back, voice muffled. Changbin only snickered and disappeared from the doorway, presumably to head out and wait for Jisung.

Jisung let out a sigh of relief, then whipped around to face Minho with a glare.

“You grabbed my ass,” he hissed, pointing an accusing finger. His other hand still had Minho’s wrist held against the bed.

“I did what?” Minho's lips formed a mockingly innocent pout, but Jisung quickly wiped it off, diving down to kiss him hard, finally releasing Minho’s wrist to cup his face with both hands. They lost themselves in sloppy kisses for a moment, tongues teasing against each other’s lips, but Jisung pulled away with a huff before the bulge in his sweatpants could become prominent again.

“I have to go,” he said; now _he_ was the one pouting.

“Mhm,” Minho hummed, veiling his own disappointment. “Did you fix your dick?” He reached out to palm Jisung teasingly, but Jisung grabbed both of his wrists this time and held them down on either side of his head.

“You’re a little shit,” he whispered, revelling in Minho’s shocked features and red ears.

“You love me,” Minho replied, though his voice slightly breathless. Jisung bit his lip. _That_ , he couldn’t deny.

“Only a little,” he joked, dipping down to kiss Minho’s lips one last time. “And by the way…” He paused, gathering the courage to say his next words. “I do like it, by the way. The thought of you all pretty with cat ears.”

Minho’s body tensed. “Oh.”

“Love you,” Jisung murmured, kissing him one more time in parting, but Minho wrapped his legs around his waist to keep him there for another moment.

“Love you, too.” He craned his neck up for another kiss. “Do you really _have_ to leave?”

Jisung from the past would’ve assumed Minho was asking because he wanted to spend more quality time with his best friend, but _this_ Jisung knew better, feeling what was beneath him.

“I have to, yeah,” Jisung sighed, letting go of Minho’s wrists and teasingly grinding down a little. An evil thought popped into his head, then, and before he could think it through, he was snaking a hand down to grab Minho through his sweats while he whispered in his ear. “Why? Are you too wound up, kitten?”

Minho whined in spite of himself, body growing hot under Jisung. His head fell back as Jisung's hand moved over him, but Jisung quickly threaded his fingers through his hair again and held his head firmly to look him in the eyes.

“Don’t leave me like this,” Minho whined, thrusting his hips up into Jisung’s hand like Jisung had earlier.

“Have to.” Jisung took his hand off his crotch, then petted Minho’s hair back and kissed his cheek. “But you can take care of yourself for me, kitten, can’t you?”

“ _Jisungie_.”

“Sorry.” Jisung fixed Minho’s hair for another second, then flicked his forehead lightly. “Don’t be too loud, okay?”

“Shut up.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”

Then, reluctantly, he was leaving a pouty, glassy-eyed Minho behind, shuddering and adjusting his bulge once again as he went to meet Changbin at the door.

Meanwhile, Minho lied still in his bunk, trying to catch his breath and process everything that had happened. His dick screamed for him, but his fingers didn’t even inch toward it. He wanted Jisung’s hands, not his own. _Fuck_.

For a moment, he considered jerking off just so he could send Jisung pictures afterward, hopefully driving him insane and making him want to leave the studio early, but he was far too embarrassed to try—at least right _now_. He swallowed hard, eyes shut, trying not to think about how Jisung told him how he liked the thought of him _all pretty with cat ears_ , and...

He sat up abruptly. Then he was practically flying out of bed to search through the mess on his side of his room, throwing things left and right until he found his laptop hidden under a pile of clothes. He plopped back down, sitting cross-legged as he rushed to turn it on and open a search engine.

**Search** : Cat ears headband

He swallowed. There were thousands of results, many of them relatively innocent costume ideas. That wasn’t what exactly he was looking for, though. No, that wasn't it at all.

**Search** : Sexy cat ears headband

There. There was what he needed. He scrolled through previews of websites filled with pictures of people of different genders wearing “sexy” cat get-ups, some of them in thigh-high socks, some of them even in _leashes_. Minho inhaled sharply, his hands subconsciously reaching up to trace along his neck.

What would Jisung do if he looked like this?

He shuddered as he went through picture after picture, trying to imagine himself in different outfits. Was he doing too much? Would Jisung think he was weird if he ever bought something like this? He remembered how terrified he felt when Jisung had walked in on him that first night, when Jisung had caught him watching the one video with the two boys dressed up all pretty with cat ears…

He suddenly stopped scrolling. _That video_. That video was exactly what he needed for inspiration.

His hands shook as he pulled up his search history, squinting and carefully scrolling through it. He hadn’t watched it since, hadn’t even glanced at porn since he started messing around with Jisung.

Finally, he spotted the link, holding his breath as he clicked on it. Alas, there was the couple he’d watched that day. He let out a shaky exhale, taking in the sight. They were over the top with their outfits: sheer thigh-high socks, white with pink paw prints on the undersides, lacy pink lingerie that left practically nothing to the imagination, bedazzled collars around their necks with short chain “leashes” for decoration, soft pink cat ear headbands atop their heads, and so on. Minho nearly shook as he imagined himself laid out for Jisung, looking like _this_.

He’d either die of embarrassment or combust on the spot.

Despite his worries, he curiously looked for the notes under the video, secretly hoping there’d be some sort of link showing where they purchased their…. _accessories_. Unfortunately, there was no such thing, only a message that said _Feel free to DM us with any questions or comments! ;)_

Minho bit his lip. He _did_ have a question… 

He clicked the message box on impulse, staring at it for a solid minute as he debated asking what he wanted to know. Finally, he pushed aside his pride and started typing. For all he knew, the two boys that recorded the video may not even be active anymore.

**Anonymous:** _Hi, I have a question about your outfits, if you don’t mind._

**Anonymous:** _I’m looking for something kind of similar… I was just wondering where you purchased everything from?_

He let out a deep breath, closing his eyes as the regret settled in. Was he crazy, direct messaging porn stars, asking where they’d bought their _cat_ accessories?

Maybe he was, but before he could really chastise himself, a loud _ding_ echoed throughout the room. He flinched, quickly muting the volume on his computer and reading the screen with wide eyes.

The account had replied almost _instantly_.

_Hi there! We’d love to help you. I just asked my bf to go find the links to everything we wear :D_

_Are you looking to impress your significant other? Hehe_

Minho flinched at the words. _Significant other_. Was that… Was that what Jisung was to him? 

Was that what _he_ was to _Jisung?_

**Anonymous:** _I am. I’m not too sure yet, but I’m thinking about it :)_

He didn’t deny the words, but he didn’t want to think about them either. Him and Jisung were still friends… right?

_That’s awesome! What’s your name, sweetie?_

Minho panicked. Sure, there were a lot of Minhos in the world, but putting his name out there would just make this feel so much more _real_. And he wasn’t quite sure how real he wanted it to be, yet.

**Anonymous** : _Hyunjin_

He tapped his fingers against his thighs as he waited for the next few minutes. His boner had practically deflated from nervousness, but there was still a lingering feeling in his stomach that he didn’t know what to name.

_Hey, Hyunjin! I’m the bf, haha. I have links to the sites we usually order our outfits from._

**[Attachment: Link]**

**[Attachment: Link]**

**[Attachment: Link]**

_Some of the items from this specific vid are sold out, but these sites are updated every week with new stuff! The shipping is normally SUPER fast, so I’d recommend any of them!_

Minho tried to bite back a smile. His nerves had faded for a moment, replaced by satisfaction. There was nothing holding him back now.

_You said you were unsure. Is there anything we can help you with?_

Except that.

Minho bit the inside of his cheek, stomach twisting as his mind lingered to Jisung and many scenarios of how he’d react. Not only _that_ , but was there even a feasible situation for him to pull off all of this without anyone finding out? What if Changbin burst in again and saw Minho dressed up like some whore catboy for Jisung?

His cheeks burned at the mere thought.

**Anonymous** : _Oh, I’m just kind of unsure about what my significant other would think. He’s sort of new to this side of me, if you know what I mean._

He internally _strangled_ himself. What was he doing, telling all of this to some camboys he didn’t even know? He hadn’t even told his own members!

_Aw, honey! If he’s the one for you, he’ll love this side of you. Do what feels right!_

_If he’s the one for you_. Minho felt like he was about to pass out.

**Anonymous** : _Yeah, you’re right. I’ll look at the sites, thanks so much!_

Minho copied the links and closed the tab before either of the two could mess with his head even more. Thoughts of Jisung and him being something more than friends—best friends that just so happened to understand each other insanely well and do the things that they did—made his head spin in circles. To be quite honest, he hadn’t thought too hard about labelling whatever they had; it was out of character for him to worry about something like that.

But, somehow, the words from two complete strangers had struck a chord within him.

He pushed that feeling to the side for the moment and desperately opened the sites he'd been given in three separate tabs. He peeked outside of his bunk, as though one of the members was watching him do all of this, then took a deep breath as he started to scroll through the first site.

Minho ended up spending an hour on that first site.

There was so, _so_ much that he wanted to buy—just admitting that to himself made him blush, even in the solitude of his room. Between thigh high socks of every design, skirts, lingerie, tops, collars, necklaces, leashes, chokers, harnesses, sex toys, and about a hundred different types of ribbons and ropes, Minho’s mind was fully emerged in chaos.

He wanted none of it. He wanted all of it.

With shaky hands, he looked through the other sites, which more or less contained the same items. It had nearly been an hour since he’d started searching, and he had no idea how soon it would be before Jisung returned from the studio or before Hyunjin and Seungmin came in to lie down.

He closed his eyes for a minute, head throbbing. Ultimately, he decided he would be ordering _something_ of _some_ sort. But he didn’t want to go too far—not right now, when he and Jisung had done nothing aside from heavy petting, hand jobs, and blow jobs.

Briefly, he wondered if Jisung seeing him like this would make him want to go further. He trembled at the thought alone, remembering the choppy, half-conscious conversation they'd had earlier, about the _dildos_ and all. His eyes flickered to his bedside drawer, cheeks heating up.

Minutes later, he was looking over the ten items in his cart. Had he gone overboard? Maybe.

He swallowed hard as he eyed everything in his cart, alongside the hefty total. He couldn't quite think of a plausible way to hide all of this from the members, but he supposed that was a problem to solve at a later time.

> **Your Cart** :
> 
> Cat Ears Headband Accessory
> 
> White Bedazzled Collar
> 
> Baby Pink Satin Leash
> 
> Men's Silky Satin Boxers
> 
> Men's Floral Lace Briefs
> 
> Satin Bow Spandex Thigh Highs
> 
> Rechargeable Remote Control Prostate Vibrator
> 
> Crystal Heart Glass Dildo
> 
> Basic Fluffy Handcuffs
> 
> Satin Bondage Ropes 

“Fuck.”

Minho shuddered. His eyes raked over the list again and again, and his cock strained against his boxers. He had no idea what had gotten ahold of him over the past hour. No way in hell would he be able to face Jisung with _any_ of these items.

Unless... he could?

He sighed loud, eyes squeezing shut. He tried hard to convince himself that he didn't need all of this—didn't need any of it. Why couldn't he enjoy normal sex like a normal person? Why in God's name was he leaking inside his boxers at the thought of appearing in front of Jisung _wearing a fucking leash?_

He didn't need any of it. But he _wanted_ it, and he had wanted it for _so long_. Eventually, the pointless arguing within his brain faded into silence, conquered by the want settling in his veins. He slowly moved his mouse over to the "Check Out" button, holding his breath as he did, and—

"Honey, I'm home!"

Minho outright shrieked as Jisung burst into the room. Jisung froze in place, eyebrows raised in shock at the noise.

"Hyung?"

"I—" Minho breathed, face painted cherry red within seconds. "Um, sorry, um. You caught me by surprise?"

Jisung giggled, still looking startled as he approached the bed.

"Little scaredy cat— _oh_."

Minho flinched, immediately jumping to the conclusion that Jisung had somehow caught a glimpse of his screen—though considering the angle, that was nearly impossible, but what if there happened to be a mirror behind Minho that he hadn't noticed before? He slammed the laptop shut with wide eyes, but as he looked up at Jisung, horrified, he realized the younger's eyes weren't on his laptop at all.

They were fixated on the very much visible bulge in his sweatpants.

"What's your deal?" Jisung asked with a squint. He reached out and pinched one of Minho's red ears, and Minho jolted at his touch. "Why'd you throw your laptop shut like that, huh?" He grinned. "Oh, were you watching more _kitten porn_ behind my ba—"

" _No_ ," Minho croaked. "I haven't done that, since, well... That's not the point. I wasn't!"

"Oh yeah?" Jisung murmured, kissing Minho's cheek, smiling when he felt the heat practically radiating from the elder's skin. "Whatcha hiding, then?"

Minho swallowed. He couldn't bring himself to say the words. Even if he could, how was he supposed to say it?

"Shit, you don't have to tell me," Jisung whispered, face growing concerned at the sight of Minho's expression. "Come here; I was teasing." He cupped one side of Minho's face, leaning down to softly peck his lips. Minho tilted his head up with a sigh, hands subconsciously reaching to bunch up in Jisung's shirt and pull him closer.

"I really wanna make out right now," he whispered, "but I need to do something really quick. Can I meet you in your room?"

"Sure," Jisung murmured with a smile, though his eyes were filled with curiosity. "Go on, keep your little secret safe from me. I'll be waiting."

Minho huffed, pulling him in for another kiss before watching him depart.

Instantly, his face fell into his hands. The utter _fear_ that had shot through him when he thought Jisung saw what he was purchasing was still swimming in the pit of his stomach. And yet he shakily opened his laptop again, hardly hesitating for a moment to click "Check Out" this time.

Somehow, that very moment, that very _fear_ of Jisung finding out about this, only made him throb painfully in his boxers. He couldn't imagine how much more intense it'd feel when Jisung found out about it _in person_.

He trembled in a mixture of nervousness and excitement, and he loathed it.

After blindly filling in his contact details, he shut his laptop, checking three times to make sure it was completely locked with all tabs closed. Then he was padding down the hallway to Jisung's room, beyond embarrassed about the uncomfortable tightness in his sweatpants.

"Oh, here he is," Jisung called, lazily splayed out on the bed. "Hyung, can you lock the door?"

Minho's heart stuttered in his chest at the request. He turned to do as Jisung said, though it took him far too long to succeed due to the shakiness in his fingers. Jisung noticed.

"Hey," he called softly, tugging Minho down onto his chest once he reached his bed. "Are you okay?"

"Yes!" Minho blurted, not wanting Jisung to worry about him too much. After all, he was still leaking into his boxers, and if something about that wasn't done soon, he'd probably pass out.

"You sure?" Jisung checked, fingers threading through his hair and pulling his head up for a sloppy kiss. Minho hummed into his mouth, heartbeat evening into a normal pace, though the way Jisung sucked on his lower lip still made his stomach do flips.

"I'm good, Jisungie. Don't worry."

"Okay." Jisung pushed Minho to his back gently, looming over him and snaking his hands under his shirt to rub at his sides the way he knew Minho loved. Minho whined quietly in spite of himself, back arching slightly into the touch.

"Needy," Jisung teased, grinning when Minho shot him a glare. "I have a question."

"What is it?" Minho asked softly, biting back another whimper as Jisung's hands continued to move along his bare skin, exploring his chest, brushing against his nipples.

"Why didn't you take care of yourself like I told you to, huh?"

His hand reached down to Minho's crotch, just barely brushing over the bulge, and yet Minho cried out softly, thrusting up into Jisung's palm without meaning to.

" _Jisungie_."

"Hmm," Jisung huffed at the lack of response. "Were you waiting for me to come back, kitten?"

"Ye-Yes," Minho stammered, gasping quietly as Jisung started to palm him properly now. It wasn't a total lie—he had originally refused to get off because he wanted Jisung instead. But then he got carried away, distracted by _other things_ , things he was not ready to mention to Jisung.

"That's cute," Jisung breathed against his neck, the hand that wasn't touching him reaching up to firmly grab his hair. "Cute kitten."

"Fuck," Minho whined. "Need you."

"I know," Jisung whispered, fingers fumbling with the waistline of Minho's pants. "Can I... pull these off?"

"Go for it," Minho replied, biting his lip. He watched Jisung tug his sweatpants down and throw them over the side of the bunk.

Jisung then turned back to him, smiling at how desperate he appeared. His hands roamed Minho's torso, ignoring the bulge in his boxers for the moment to push his shirt up his chest. Minho bit back a gasp at the touch of his cold fingertips. One hand splayed out against Minho's lower stomach, right above the hem of his boxers, rubbing circles into his skin; the other tugged at his shirt until he took the hint and hastily pulled it over his head.

Minho watched silently for a moment, cock throbbing while Jisung threaded his fingers through his hair and continued to rub at the soft skin of his stomach in the way that only _he_ knew Minho liked.

"Jisung," he breathed warningly, whining when Jisung suddenly tugged at his hair, pulling his head hard against his pillow. He swallowed, completely embarrassed at how close he felt from practically _nothing_.

"You're so sensitive today," Jisung noted, watching Minho with greedy eyes as he moved his hand further up, gently dragging his nails against the elder's skin. Minho swallowed, opting to stare up at him wordlessly. "What were you doing while I was gone that got you so worked up?"

"Nothi— _ah_."

Jisung had suddenly moved to straddle Minho, ass brushing right over his bulge as he did.

"I know you're lying, hyung," he murmured, squinting. "But whatever."

He didn't seem all that mad, however, considering how he was now grinding down on Minho, biting his lip as he watched the older boy's mouth fall open in pleasure.

Minho squeezed his eyes shut, trying to push back the thoughts that were threatening to creep into his mind. Thoughts of Jisung finding out what had gotten him _so worked up_ , thoughts of Jisung touching him in the pretty lingerie and thigh highs he'd impulsively bought, hands caressing the collar around his neck, tugging at the leash he ordered to match, pulling his hair with cat ears perched atop his head, maybe even pressing the vibrator inside him—

"Fuck!" he cried without meaning to, back arching, eyebrows tightly drawn together. He tried to buck up against Jisung's ass, but the younger steadily pressed down on his hips to keep him against the bed.

"Wow, you're a mess," Jisung noted, though he didn't sound teasing at all—simply in awe at how easily Minho was falling apart.

" _Jisung_ ," Minho gasped out. Both of Jisung's hands had made their way to his hair now, sliding between the locks and scratching lightly against his scalp. He grinded down faster, harder. Minho's eyes flew open, filled with sheer panic and desperation.

"A mess," Jisung repeated with a giggle. "Messy kitten, huh?"

After all the times he'd heard the word _kitten_ slip from Jisung's lips already, one would think he'd be able to control his bodily reactions to it, at least to some extent. But something about the way it entered his ears right now—combined with the outright filthy thoughts flooding his brain, and the image of Jisung watching him hungrily during the fanmeet, and the consistent pressure against his cock—had him falling apart faster than he could help it.

"Ji—Fuck—" he cried out, head tossing back, but it was roughly yanked back upward when Jisung's fingers tightened in his hair. Minho bit down on his lip hard, trying to hold back the pathetic whines rising in his throat.

"You're so cute and needy, hyung," Jisung whispered with a soft smile, practically bouncing on Minho's lap. "Pretty little kitten. What do you want me to do to you, hmm—?"

He was cut off by a loud moan. Minho's hips bucked up against his ass, nearly sending him toppling onto the mattress, body seizing up while quiet, choked whimpers filled the room. Jisung stared with wide eyes, frozen in place, watching as a shudder passed over Minho and his body stilled, expression taken over by a mixture of bliss and pure embarrassment.

Did Minho just... come in his boxers?

"Fuck, fuck, fuck," Minho gritted out, small hands flying up to cover his red face the instant his orgasm began to fade away, leaving him to face what had just happened.

" _Holy shit_ , hyung."

"I didn't mean to, I—"

Jisung yanked Minho's hands away, maneuvering himself to kiss him hard, one of his own hands resuming its stroking in the older boy's hair.

"I didn't know you were that needy, baby," he whispered, sitting back up and grinding down just slightly against Minho's wet boxers while he wiped the spit off his lips.

"Ah— _Jisung._ " Minho squirmed helplessly below him, Jisung's slight movements sending sparks up his spine.

"Didn't even get to play with you." Jisung pouted, still moving.

"Ji-Jisung," Minho cried, hands gripping his hips, pupils blown wide.

"Sensitive?"

"Mhm," Minho breathed, yet his own hips still stuttered upward, chasing the feeling.

"Do you like it?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Do you?" Jisung moved off Minho’s lap, carefully removing his boxers. He grinned at the sight: cock flushed, cum leaking from the tip and pooling against his stomach. "So messy."

"Stop saying that," Minho whined, squirming. They both knew he didn't mean it.

"Oh, but you're a messy kitten, aren't you?"

Jisung leaned down, hands holding onto Minho's hips as he carefully licked up the mess, tasting him for the first time like this. Minho let out a choked gasp, continuing to squirm around.

"Is this okay? Is it too much?"

"N-No, it's good," Minho mumbled, face flushed.

"Mhm, that's what I thought," Jisung snickered, but he quickly occupied his mouth, lips wrapping around the tip of Minho's cock experimentally and cleaning off the drops of cum leaking out.

"Fu-Fuck." Minho's back arched, eyes squeezing shut. "Since when could you suck dick?"

Jisung glared at the comment. "Stay still," he commanded, pressing Minho firmly against the mattress while he licked at his stomach until it was clean.

He finally moved back up when he was done, straddling Minho's torso and bending down to meet his lips.

"Jisung," Minho breathed, voice shaky. "Can we try something?"

Jisung's cheeks heated up. "Yeah?"

"Can you..." Minho swallowed, eyes darting away from Jisung's and fixing on his crotch instead. "Like..."

"Just spit it out," Jisung murmured impatiently, though his hands stroked Minho's hair softly in contrast.

"I wanna suck your dick," Minho whispered, shyly meeting his eyes again. "But, like, just like this."

Jisung's eyes widened. "Like...?" He inched up closer so he was straddling Minho's upper chest. "Like _this?_ "

"Yes." Minho's ears reddened. "Do you wanna?"

"Fucking hell," Jisung cussed. "Of course I wanna. Are you sure, though?"

Minho answered by sliding his fingers under Jisung's waistline, tugging his shorts and boxers down to his knees.

"God," Jisung whispered, scooting back so he could properly discard the articles of clothing, blushing now that he was half-naked and his cock was so very close to Minho's mouth. "You're one hundred per cent sure?"

"Put your dick in my mouth."

Jisung barked out a laugh, though his cheeks were still pink with timidness. He moved up closer with a swallow, hand wrapping around his cock and stroking it a few times.

"Since you asked so nicely, kitten."

"Shut up—" Minho started, but the retort died in his throat when Jisung's hand shot out to grip his jaw, tugging at it gently so Minho's mouth fell open. Minho watched with wide eyes, practically drooling as he waited.

Jisung bit his lip in concentration, slowly guiding the leaking tip of his cock into Minho's ready mouth. He let out the quietest moan at the feeling of Minho's tongue, his lips gently wrapping around him.

"O-Okay?"

Minho blinked up at him.

"Oh," Jisung breathed, realizing that Minho could not in fact speak with a dick in his mouth. "Um, suck if it's okay."

Minho sucked hard, head lifting off the bed to take Jisung further into his mouth.

"Jesus, hyung," Jisung gasped, body twitching, nearly losing his balance in surprise. He shuffled further slightly more, cautiously inching his hips down and then back up again. Minho sucked hard again.

"You're going to... be the death of me..." Jisung gritted out, hands cupping Minho's face as he began to move his hips with more confidence. Minho's eyes fluttered shut, soft sounds escaping his throat every now.

Jisung's whole body trembled as he increased his pace, alternating between stroking his thumbs against Minho's cheekbones and tracing his puffy lips with his fingers. He let out quiet moans, gritting his teeth in attempt to ground himself.

Minho breathed deeply through his nose, practically relaxing against the bed and letting Jisung move in and out of his mouth with ease. The younger pulled out for a second to let Minho catch his breath—and to catch his own, as well.

"Are you... okay?" he asked between pants, stroking himself, though Minho swatted his hand away to do it himself, making Jisung cry out in surprise.

"Never better," Minho replied, voice husky, eyes fixated on Jisung's cock wrapped firmly in his hand. "You?"

"That's a stupid question," Jisung scoffed.

"Hmm, I don't know. You kind of look like you're gonna pass out," Minho teased. " _You're a mess, Jisungie_."

"Oh, shut up," Jisung growled, annunciating his statement by pressing his cock against Minho's lips. Minho hummed, cheeks flushed, and licked at the pre-cum seeping out before sucking him in again. Jisung groaned quietly, letting his eyes close as he lost himself in the feeling of Minho's mouth searing around him.

"Baby..." he breathed, hands blindly weaving into Minho's hair and delicately holding his head while he sped up his thrusts, awfully close to orgasm already. "Fuck."

Minho suddenly reached up and grabbed Jisung's hips then, causing his eyes to fly open in shock as the elder pulled him even _closer_ , trying to take his cock in as far as he could.

"Shit, hyung!" Jisung yelped, almost toppling over for the second time. "Careful, I'm gonna choke you by accident."

Minho blinked up at him, slowly pushing Jisung from his mouth.

"I'm okay with that, babe," he replied in a raspy voice. Jisung froze, caught off guard by the words.

"Not—Not like that, dummy." He choked out a laugh, jerking himself off again while he peered down at Minho. "Do you want me to, um… do it on your face again?"

"Can you do it down my throat instead?" Minho asked quietly, biting his lower lip. Jisung groaned, thighs giving out so he was sat with his thighs on either side of Minho's torso.

"You're irresistible; did you know that?"

Minho's eyes lit up. He reached out and placed his hand over Jisung's, squeezing it slightly so the younger's grip was tighter. Jisung moaned quietly, leaning forward so his tip was pressed into Minho's mouth again.

Minho only sucked at the head, now, tongue rubbing against him in a way that had him gasping, hands gripping the pillow on either side of Minho's head, thighs shaking. Minho happily watched him fall apart, sucking at him harder and harder until he was about to explode.

"I'm—" Jisung groaned, and Minho knew, pulling him close by the hips, eyes fluttering shut just as Jisung's back arched and head fell back. He cried quietly while Minho took his cum down his throat, some of it dripping erotically down his chin. " _Fuck_ , hyung."

Minho licked the rest of the cum from Jisung's cock before gently pushing him back so he could wipe the rest off his face, making a show of sucking his fingers into his mouth to clean it off.

" _Jesus_."

"Feel good?" Minho asked, smirking slightly despite the blush on his face.

"Mhm, yes, most definitely," Jisung babbled, tipping over and flopping down next to Minho, who instantly pulled him onto his chest in a tight embrace.

"Love you," he murmured. He pressed a kiss to the top of Jisung's head before ruffling his hair.

"Me too."

Minho glared. " _Me too?_ "

"Mhm." Jisung nuzzled into his neck. "You're so sexy, hyung."

Minho huffed a quiet laugh, tangling their legs and tilting Jisung's head up to peck his lips.

"You too, Jisungie."

Jisung soon began dozing off, unsurprisingly. Minho, on the other hand, was wide awake, mind racing back to the order confirmation that was sitting on his laptop.

He nervously fiddled with Jisung's hair—instead of the other way around, for once—certain that the younger was deeply asleep, when he suddenly spoke up.

"You ever gonna tell me what sneaky business you were up to on your laptop earlier?"

Minho nearly flinched, momentarily terrified that Jisung could hear his thoughts before remembering that that would be physically impossible. He slapped Jisung's arm playfully. "I thought you were asleep!"

"Hmm, almost." He met Minho's eyes in a sleepy squint, then yawned. "You confuse me."

Minho huffed, hoping his pounding heartbeat wasn't audible.

"Sorry." Despite his nerves, he smiled softly, reaching to link his fingers with Jisung's. "It's... a surprise."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> `  
> **Sat 28 Dec 2019 03:23PM EST**  
> `  
> ` i promise there will be a second part very soon`  
>    
> *pulls out wrinkled script* i am so sorry. i promise i did not intend to procrastinate this fic for a year, but here we are! anyway, thanks to everyone who waited it out; seriously, i would've trashed this series by now if it weren't for all of you ~~attacking~~ encouraging me on twitter. i love you!
> 
> by the way, sorry for leaving it there. the second chapter will be up soon, and by "soon" i do NOT mean in a year!!! in the meantime, let me know whether you liked it or not. as usual, i'll be complaining about my fics and being horny on twitter.
> 
> thank you for reading!!!! :D

**Author's Note:**

> ★ nsfw twt: @[hanknowz](https://www.twitter.com/hanknowz)   
>  ★ sfw twt: @[leeknwoz](https://www.twitter.com/leeknwoz)   
>  ★ curiouscat: [hanknowz](https://curiouscat.qa/hanknowz)


End file.
